West Nipissing John Doe
|race = |location = West Nipissing, Ontario|found = September 2, 2010|span = |postmortem interval = 2 Weeks - 6 Months|body condition = |age approximation = 35-55|height approximation = 5'8" - 6'4"|weight approximation = N/A|cause of death = }}'West Nipissing John Doe '''was a man found in a forest near Chemin Lac Clair in West Nipissing, Ontario. Police believe he may have been a transient. There were no signs of trauma found during his autopsy and police do not suspect foul play. Physical Description * He was physically healthy and had a medium build. * He had brown hair that was shorter than collar length. * His eye colour is unknown. * He had a "pronounced" nose. * He had bone spurs and indications of asteoarthritis in his feet. Bandages wrapped around his feet suggested he might've been in pain from it. * His teeth weren't in great condition and had little dental work. ** He had a slight overbite. ** Most of his teeth had heavy plaque and tartar. ** His first molar on the right side of his lower jaw was missing. ** His first molar on the right side of his upper jaw was severely decayed. ** The wisdom teeth on the left side of his jaws were impacted. ** He had a complete restoration of his left mesial incisor on his upper jaw. ** He had evidence of an abscess and he had a root canal for a molar on the upper jaw. Clothing and Belongings * Clothing he had with him consisted of: ** A green and brown camouflage ball cap. ** ''Ray Ban aviator style sunglasses. ** A green poncho. ** A green and brown camouflage Bushline jacket. ** A green and brown, long-sleeved, Bushline Outdoor shirt in a size XL. ** A gray Fruit of the Loom t-shirt in a medium size. ** A beige, button down, Faded Glory Original t-shirt in a size M. ** A green and brown camouflage Denver Hayes cargo pants in the size 30x34. ** Two pairs of gray socks. ** Blue and gray Rupert Authentic Works running shoes in a size 11. * Other items he had with him consisted of: ** An Everlite duffel bag, containing three pairs of underwear, a package of chewing gum, and a hose from a toilet tank. ** A camouflage patterned backpack containing a granola bar, an empty juice can, a compact mirror, a jar of peanut butter, scissors, Ziploc ''plastic bags, a water bottle, some netting, a face cloth, soap, a bag containing diphenhydramine pills, a tube of Oragel, and a razor. ** A thin black board. ** ''Simmons binoculars. ** Bug spray. ** Firearms possession papers. Gallery West Nipissing John Doe 19.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 18.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 17.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 16.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 15.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 14.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 13.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 12.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 11.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 10.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 9.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 8.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 7.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 6.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 5.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 3.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 4.jpg West Nipissing John Doe 2.jpg West Nipissing John Doe watch 01.jpg West Nipissing John Doe watch 02.jpg West Nipissing John Doe watch 03.jpg Links * West Nipissing John Doe at the NCMPUR * West Nipissing John Doe at Ontario's Missing Adults Category:People found in Ontario Category:2010 discoveries Category:2010 deaths Category:2010s deaths Category:Possible transients Category:Young adults Category:Middle age Category:1970s births Category:1960s births Category:1950s births Category:Discovered in wooded areas